Slashception
by GingerFate
Summary: Punk and Randy are messing around on the internet together when they come across something called "CM Punk Randy Orton slash." Of course, being the curious two that they are they read one together and soon find out exactly what a slash is. What happens when Punk is upset he is always the bottom and Randy makes fun of him and they make a bet on who would actually end up being a top?


**A/N- Just another one-shot I thought would be fun to write. Enjoy. Please review, I know what direction to go in future stories if I get more feedback from you guys.**

**Love**

**-BattleBird**

"You totally botched that move!" CM Punk laughed as Randy Orton sat on the hotel bed across from his own. They usually shared a room because both weren't into partying after shows so they decided to kick back usually. At the moment they were reminiscing on some of their old matches together when their rivalry was at its peak. At the moment they were sitting on their prospective beds, Randy on his side facing Punk's bed with a magazine next to him and Punk sitting cross legged facing Randy with a Deadpool comic next to him. Each man had food from the hotel spread around them. Somehow the conversation had went from tattoos, to cars, and them to their old matches. It was always like this, random conversation in the middle of the night for hours. At the moment Punk was trying to prove that during a particularly good match they had had in the past Randy had botched a move that left Punk having to counter to make up for it.

"No way, man. I never botched a move in any of my matches with you." Randy just shook his head and flipped another page of the magazine, not even looking up at Punk.

"I bet you five dollars that if I Youtube that match you will be able to see the botch." Punk crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at Randy, waiting for him to take the bait.

Randy sighed and looked up at Punk through his eye lashes. "I thought straight edge guys didn't gamble?"

Punk rolled his eyes, moving from the bed and grabbing his lap top from the dresser that they had their stuff scattered all over. They would be here for a couple days so they had gotten themselves comfortable. It was nice to not have to get _everything _out of a suite case. Even if it was just a tooth brush or some clothes. "Whatever, I'm looking up the match and gonna watch you botch the shit up." Punk climbed back on the bed, leaning back against the head board with the lap top in his lap.

Sighing, Randy pushed his magazine away and got off the bed wearing nothing but his sweat pants. Randy usually wore nothing but sweat pants on off time while Punk always chose a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Today was no different.

"Fine. Five dollars. But you better pay up if I did it perfect, like I know I did." Randy said cockily. Leave it to Randy to always be so confident in himself. Randy jumped on Punk's bed and got next to him, leaning his upper body on the headboard to match Punk, the only difference being that Randy's legs were stretched in front of him while Punk's were crossed in front of him. Pulling up Google Punk typed in their names, not remembering exactly the date the match happened, and was about to just start searching random videos when Randy stopped him.

"Wow, w-what's 'CM Punk Randy Orton slash?' What's a slash?" Randy asked as the firs tthing that came up when Punk typed their names was 'slash.'

"I don't fucking know, man. Maybe it's just some slang fans use for 'matches?'" Punk said, looking at Randy.

"Well if that's the case click on it. I guess our matches will come up." Randy shrugged.

Punk clicked the link and the page loaded. "These aren't videos."

"No they aren't. What is it? Try the first one."

Punk and Randy stared at the page as it loaded and silently read the first bit. Punk reading more out loud than Randy. "Gingerfate fanfiction, slash stories? What the fuck is that?"

Randy just gave a not. "Try this link." He said, pointing to the one titled "These Voices Burn."

Once at the page both men began reading and soon their faces fell. "This has nothing to do with our matches." Punk said, still staring at the screen wide eyed.

Punk went to click out.

"Wait! I wasn't finished reading that part." Randy said, snacking Punk's hand away.

Punk just looked at the man in awe. "Randy, do you know what this is about?"

"Yeah, but I wanna see what exactly it is about." Randy never stopped reading.

"Dude-" Punk began but Randy laughed. "What?"

Randy was laughing to hard to speak for a moment. "Dude, you're-you're the bottom." Randy began laughing again.

"Wait, what?" Punk turned the lap top towards himself and began reading. "Did you just rape me in this story? How could they write this shit? It's completely unreal, I mean I would never let you top let alone rape me. Am I fucking crying in this story? The least they could do is make it realistic." Punk pushed the computer away in a huff and Randy never stopped laughing the entire time, holding his stomach and laying on the bed.

"Dud, be honest," Randy said, wiping a tear from laughing away from his eye, "If we were gay, I would totally be the top."

Punk just looks at him. "No you wouldn't, I would top. Besides, you wouldn't be able to hold me down to rape me. I would lay your ass out."

Randy stopped laughing and looked at Punk. "Yeah right, I could totally have you down like that in a second."

"Psh, no you couldn't. You can barely get me down in the ring, let alone in that way. Why are we even discussing this?!" Punk suddenly burst out, realizing he was talking about his friend topping him in bed.

"Oh come on, Punkers," Randy rolled to his side on the bed and looked at Punk. "I would totally dominate you in bed if it were like that. Let's be honest, me topping would be the only way."

Punk scoffed and rolled off the bed, getting up and going to his bag to grab his phone charger. "'We are done talking about this." Punk sighed as he couldn't find his charger and began tearing through the bag, smiling triumphantly as he found it in the bottom of his bag and standing. When Punk turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin when he was met by Randy mere inches away from him, smiling down. This naked chest was shining in the light, a perfect golden tan staring Punk in the face. Punk swallowed hard as his eyes made it to Randy's throat, which looked so soft, soft enough to kiss, then up to lips that Punk had never really looked at, one that looked like they were made for kissing. Wait, what? Did Punk really just think that. No way, this wasn't happening, he was not think about kissing….Randy Orton.

Punk finally met ice blue eyes looking down at him, a smirk splayed on those kissable lips. "W-what the hell are you doing?" Punk managed to keep his voice fairly level.

"Well," Randy took a step closer, causing Punk to back himself against the dresser, "Five dollars."

Punk was confused. "Five dollars what?"

"Since your so into making bets tonight, five dollars say I can get you on your back on the bed with no shorts or shirt and prove that that story is right in me being the top."

Punk tried to remain level. What? Was Randy really doing this? "No way. Nope. I'm not doing that."

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? You afraid I'm right and you would lose and not only owe me five dollars, but have to admit to the fact that if it were the situation I would top the fuck out of you and you would bottom?"

"No! Im not making a sex bet with my friend who is a dude!" Punk slid out from between the dresser and Randy, making his way to the bed.

"It's not like we actually have sex, Phil. It's just to prove that I am totally a top when it comes to you."

"Why are you so concerned about whether or not I'm the bottom? It's not like it is an actual possibility that your dick is going up my ass!" Punk didn't mean to let it slip out, but it did.

"We wrestle in compromising positions all the time in the ring, Phil. My balls are in you face all the time, and you balls get in my face all the time. Not to mention there are holds that make it look like we are trying to rape each other, I mean come on, our job is a little gay. And it's not like my 'dick is going in your ass' as you so delicately put it. It's just like wrestling." Randy looked like he suddenly had an epiphany. "It will be like the lingerie matches the Diva's used to have."

Punk was suddenly more interested. "So…just like a lingerie match, and once one of us in in boxers its done?"

"Hmm…lets go based on that rape story by the Ginger person we just read. First one to be in boxers and in a sexual position with the other completely on top of them loses." Randy stated, throwing a shirt on to even the odds.

Punk thought for a moment. It would be over soon and it would also be an easy five dollars. "Sure, I guess so." Punk moved his lap top off of the bed and picked up the food wrappers, clearing his bed. "How are we gonna start this thing?" Punk asked when he and Randy faced one another.

"I guess like a normal match in the ring." Randy crouched like he did in the ring, along with Punk. At the moment Punk was glad the room was large enough for this to go down. They locked up exactly like they did in the ring, only Randy's hand went for his shirt, almost getting it over Punk's head before the more flexible man switched it up and twirled around Randy, getting a lock around his waist and pushing his body forward, bending Randy over the edge of the bed, grabbing the shirt and wrestling it over the struggling Randy, throwing it to the floor and letting Randy up, giving a cocky smirk.

"Who's gonna be the top now, bitch?" Punk laughed.

Randy growled and turned quickly, tackling Punk onto the bed across the room, putting the man flat on his back with Randy on top of him. Randy tore Punks shirt in half, throwing it to the ground and leaning up, straddling Punk and smirking at his work. They were both breathing heavily from the struggle they had put up.

"Now we're even….bitch." Randy moved to he could go for Punk's shorts, but Punk got his legs wrapped around Randy's upper body and held him where he was, locked his legs around the man's chest and his ankle at Randy's back. In Randy's struggle to get free he stood fully, taking Punk's lower body with his and causing his dick to rub against Punk's pert ass, Randy had to stifle a moan and shake it off. He wasn't hard. Nope, not hard. He was not getting hard for CM fucking Punk.

Punk arched his body to try and throw Randy off of him and to his bed across the room, but it didn't work like that, instead his cock grazed Randy's abs, he had to get out of this soon before Randy's dick touched his ass again. Punk could already feel himself getting hard, he needed this to be over soon, but he didn't want to lose to Randy Orton. Giving his body one more thrust up and was able to make Randy stumble backwards enough to pounce on him, basically spearing him into the bed.

"Ow!" Randy yelled when they fell at an odd angle and his head caught the head board hard.

Punk pulled back, Randy's legs were bent and open with Punk kneeling in between them. "Holy shit, are you ok?" That had been a hard hit.

Randy suddenly stopped rubbing his head and looked up at Punk with a devilish grin, smiling before he flipped them over and laid his body over Punk's. Without thinking Randy did what he usually did in the ring and pushed his hips down, not thinking about the fact that Punk's dick was below his own. When he thrust his hips down their erections rubbed together and neither one could hold back their groans. As soon as the sounds passed their lips both men stopped moving and looked at their predicament. Randy was bracing himself over Punk while his lower half was pressed against Punk's, holding him down. Punk's legs were bent at Randy's side, allowing the larger man to be closer to him.

"We should probably stop." Punk stated blankly, trying not to react to what was going on.

Randy didn't make a move to get up. "But, Phil, I haven't won yet." With that Randy moved quickly, going down and yanking Punk's shorts off, leaving him in nothing up his red boxers, a tent forming in the front. "Ha! I win!"

"Nope!" Punk jumped off of the bed and stood, pointing at Randy like a child. "You said that the loser had to be stripped to their boxer _and _on the bed in a compromising sexual position! I'm only in my boxers. Boom!" Punk crossed his arms over his chest and looked triumphantly at a scowling Randy.

When Randy moved from the bed to charge him Punk side stepped and pushed Randy so that he was face down on the bed with his lower half hanging off, once again bent over. Punk acted quickly by pulling his pants down and throwing them across the room, letting out a sound of success. "Looks like you always seem to end up bent over, Randal. Who's the bitch now?" Punk laughed as he jumped on Randy, pushing him the rest of the way on the bed and getting on the straddle the man's ass. Punk rested himself over Randy and pushed him down by the back, making the struggling man's face fall back down onto the bed. "I win!" Punk stated, giving Randy's back side a firm slap as he got up.

Punk went to grab his basket ball shorts from the ground, turning his back to Randy and leaving him on the bed. As Punk found the discarded shorts he went to put them on, trying to hide his erection as much as possible. Having his dick pressed against Randy's ass only moment's ago had made Punk harder than he imagined. Punk had his shorts halfway up when he heard Randy let out a frustrated growl. Turning to see what was going on and boast in the man's face about his triumph, Punk was met with Randy right behind him once again. Randy didn't look happy.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Punk's pants still halfway down, Randy let out a huff. "Fuck it." Randy said before grabbing the back of Punk's head and forcing their mouths together. At Randy's intrusion Punk fought at first, but those lips proved to be just as kissable as he had thought. Soon his hands found their way from pulling his shorts up, to the back of Randy's head, bringing the man closer. Their kiss was far from gentle, both men fought for dominance, Randy soon winning over and studying Punk's mouth. His tongue worked magic in Punks mouth while his hands moved from Punk's head down to his naked back, then down to the ass he had touched so many times in the ring during moves, but never in such a way. Punk's boxers were thin and Randy could feel the heat radiating from the man's skin. Randy gave a firm squeeze and Punk moaned, his hips involuntarily moving to grind against Randy.

Pulling away only and inch, Randy smirked and began walking forward, pushing Punk back until his knees hit the bed. Punk got the hint and let his ass hit the mattress, kicking off the shorts that were around his ankles in the process. Randy crawled on Punk as they both moved in sync onto the bed. Punk rand his hands down Randy's toned body in a way he had never been able to in the ring, a way he had never thought of in the ring. Punk's hands found their way down to Randy's toned ass, squeezing firmly and enjoying the way the cheeks flexed at his touch. He would never be able to wrestle Randy in a serious way again.

"We…shouldn't…be…doing…this." Punk said between kisses.

Randy pulled back and smiled down at Punk before moving to gently kiss his neck, his hand suddenly moved down to give Punk's cock a firm squeeze through his boxers. "Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body is saying another."

Punk moaned and bit his lip, his hips moving into Randy's touch. "But-Oh god!" Punk arched more when Randy's hand slipped inside of his boxers and he was met with flesh.

"There's only one butt we need to be worried about right now." Randy said, still nibbling and kissing at the soft flesh of Punk's neck.

Punk's eyes flew open at that statement. "No! No no no no no! Hell no!" Punk tried to scramble out from under the larger man, but Randy held firm, looking at Punk in the eyes.

"I never said what butt we were worrying about. Not necessarily yours." Randy swept down for another kiss to distract Punk while he pulled his boxers away from his body. Punk lifted himself to give Randy more access. Once Punk was completely naked he began working on Randy's boxers, pushing them down until he felt the warm flesh of Randy's ass, squeezing and kneading Randy's ass. Moaning, Randy grinded his body down onto Punks, rubbing their naked erections together, their already leaking pre-cum mixing together and lubing them up more. They slid together easier.

"What did you mean?" Punk asked when they needed to pull away for air, hands still adventuring each others sculpted bodies.

"I meant that you're gonna fuck me, Phillip. As hard as you can until you are too exhausted to do so." Randy said next to Punk's ear, his deep voice causing the Best In The World to shudder.

"And if I don't?" Punk asked. Wanting to be a smart ass as usual.

"Oh you will." Randy said as he threw his boxers away, moving to straddle Punk, leaning up and then back down so that Punk's erection slid between his ass cheek. Punk moaned and thrust up, letting himself give in to Randy's ass.

"Lube?" Punk asked, looking up as Randy, who had his eyes closed as he ground his ass against Punk's leaking cock. "We need lube."

"Mmmhmmm…"Randy didn't seem to be paying attention, to wrapped up in the feeling of Punk's dick.

Punk flipped them so that he was on top, making Randy gasp and hang onto Punk to keep steady. "The fuck?" Randy said.

Punk smirked. "Were you even listening to me? Lube, Randal, we need lube so I won't hurt you."

"I don't care. Fucking use spit. Just fuck me." Randy tried to grind himself up on Punk.

"No, we need something that will actually help. How about…." Punk thought for a moment. "Oh! Your baby oil!"

Randy's head snapped up and he looked at Punk. "What? My baby oil?"

"Yes. Baby oil. Where is it?"

"Night stand." Randy answered, putting his arms under his head and resting it there.

"You keep you fucking baby oil in the night stand next to your bed?" Punk asked as he leaned away from Randy and reached to the night stand, finding what he wanted.

Not waiting for Randy to answer Punk poured some on his fingers and reached between their bodies, placing two at Randy's entrance and pushing them in all at once. Punk had no idea what he was doing and immediately pulled his fingers out when Randy gasped in pain.

"We should stop." Punk said in a panic.

"Keep going, just one at a time you over achieving fuck." Randy said, grabbing Punk hand and leaning up, kissing Punk as he forced the man to re-insert his finger. Punk kissed Randy as he let his finger slide around inside of Randy's warm, tight hole. After a few moments it was time to add another, Punk arched and scissored until Randy was no longer making sounds of pain but pleasure instead. Punk made one particular motion that had Randy moaning and thrusting his body against Punk's.

"Dick…now." Randy moaned

"Not yet, you're still to tight, I will hurt you." Punk went to add a third finger but Randy stopped him by grabbing his short hair and pulling Punk down to his face.

"Dick. Now." Randy demanded.

Punk sighed, taking his fingers away and grabbing the baby oil again, giving his dick a thorough coat before lining up, putting Randy's legs on his shoulders. Punk pushed the head of his cock inside, already moaning at the warm channel that was enveloping him. Randy gave a cry as Punk pushed in more, trying to go slow.

"All at once." Randy breathed; he already had a layer of sweat forming on his body.

Punk obliged and slammed inside, not giving any time to adjust as he began thrusting inside of Randy. It didn't seem to bother the WWE Heavy Weight champion seeing as how Randy was moaning like a whore. Who knew Randy was a moaner?

Punk braced himself on his hands and fucked Randy into the mattress as hard as he could, remembering what Randy had told him he wanted earlier.

"Fucking harder!" Randy wrapped himself around Punk and urging him on. Punk moved Randy's legs from his shoulder to his waist as he moved to lean on his knees, grabbing Randy by the thighs and fucking him, knowing he was leaving finger prints on the man's thighs. Punk cock hit the same spot that had had Randy arching earlier and he kept hitting it over and over again as hard as he could, watching Randy's face as he did so. Randy's head was thrown back and he did everything to try and not scream from pleasure as Punk fucked him, he bit his lip and held his breath, but the feeling of Punk's cock pounding inside of him was to much and he let out a small moan, then that turned into a full out scream when Punk adjusted his position to hit Randy's prostate even harder and at a deeper angle.

"Fuck! Phil!" Randy's hands slid down to Punk's ass, firmly grasping it as Punk fucked him. He liked the way Punk's muscles tensed with every thrust. Punk suddenly stopped an pulled out, flipping Randy over and Pulling his ass in the air, putting the man on his hands and knees. Punk inserted his cock and began again, pounding and this time using the new position to pull Randy in with each thrust, causing Randy to let out a low moan.

"You fucking like that?" Punk slapped Randy's ass hard, leaving a red welt.

"Oh god. Yes." Was all Randy could manage, he felt like Punk was breaking him in half in the best way possible. As he fucked Randy Punk felt himself getting close, knowing Randy was close by the way his ass was tightening. Punk began a faster pace, digging his nails into Randy's side and enjoying the clenching of Randy's ass around him.

"Fuck I'm gonna come." Punk moaned. Randy's hand moved to his throbbing dick that was bouncing around underneath him from the force of Punk fucking him. Punk smacked Randy's hand away and wrapped a hand loosely around the man's throat, lifting him so he could turn his head and look at Punk.

"Not until I say. I have something special for you." Punk kissed Randy, swallowing whatever the man was about to say and feeling him moan into his mouth. Punk sped up his pace, he felt his stomach tighten as he ground himself into Randy's ass, shooting his cum as deep inside of the man as he could. Punk felt like he wanted to mark Randy forever. Randy moaned as he felt Punk's cum fill his ass and shook from his need to cum, but Punk had told him to to yet, so he wouldn't.

Punk pulled out, waiting for some of his cum to drip from Randy before taking some into his hand and reaching around, rubbing it all over Randy's cock before flipping well fucked man onto his back. Randy's body was Punk's to control as Punk leaned down and took as much of Randy into his mouth as possible, tasting his cum mingled with Randy's leaking cock made him moan. Punk hadn't done this before but he sure was going to be the best Randy had ever had. Relaxing his throat Punk went all the way down, gagging a bit as the large head of Randy's cock breached his throat muscles. Bobbing his head, Punk hummed and messaged Randy's balls at the same time, his tongue doing things to Randy the larger man had never felt form any woman he had been with. Soon Randy was thrusting off of the bed and had a grip on the back of Punk's head, Punk was no longer in control as Randy fucked his mouth hard. It wasn't longer before Randy pulled away a bit and stoked himself, moaning as he came, watching Punk open his mouth to catch the sticky white liquid. Some of it landed in Punk's mouth as the rest landed on his face and chin.

Once Randy had ridden out his orgasm Punk climbed up the bed, halfway on top of Randy. The larger man pulled Punk in for a kiss before he began sloppily licking his own cum from Punk's face, licking him clean.

Laughing Punk struggled and pulled away. "Ew!" Punk wiped the spit away from his face.

"You just had my fucking cum all over your face and you're grossed out by my spit?" Randy asked as Punk settled in under the blanket next to him.

"I guess it doesn't make much sense, does it?" Punk laughed.

Randy kissed the top of Punk's head when he set it on Randy's chest and wrapped an arm around the slim waist. After a few moments of silence Punk was the first to say something.

"Sooo….this…" He didn't know exactly what to say.

"'This' means that I will expect a regular fucking from you from now on. And if you don't remember how it's done we can always reference these little 'slash' stories again." Randy said firmly.

Punk was completely fine with that. "One thing, don't call me your boyfriend, that just sounds weird."

Randy chuckled. "Can I call you baby?"

"No."

"How about 'sweet ass?'" Randy asked, drawing circles on Punks back with his finger.

"Hell no, at least not in public." Punk said, smiling.

"Fine, we will get the nicknames sorted out later. For now we sleep." Randy said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, Randal." Punk said, 'tsking' the man as he leaned up and climbed onto Randy's lap. "One thing you need to learn about me is that I am not a one rounder."

Randy smiled as he kissed Punk. This was going to be a nice relationship.

**End**

**I know this one is a bit long and random. Thought it would be a fun one to write though. Please leave a review, the more I get the more stories I am encouraged to write and the faster I get them done. You guys are awesome!**

**Love-**

**BattleBird**


End file.
